fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Cup
The Princess Cup '''(プリンセスカップ Purinsesu Kappu) is regarded as one of the most influential auditions for idols of all time. The competition is held annually, over the course of a week, at the Princess Stadium in Sendai, Japan. It was first held in Aikatsu! Galaxy. History It is a long standing tradition in idol fandom, and it is famous and very well known for idols and fans alike for being the home of the year's most spectacular and anticipated lives. Tickets are very hard to get, and very expensive. Idols train extremely hard as soon as they know that they are their schools representative, as, for most idols, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Rules Only the winner of the school's finale cup (ex. Starlight Queen Cup, Polaris Champion Cup) or the school's top ranking idol if they don't have such a competition, can enter. Due to the difficulty of the competition, only high school students (students aged 16-19) are allowed to enter. Then, the idols all perform and semi-finalists are chosen, and they all perform on one big stage together. If you don't perform a special appeal, you are automatically disqualified from the tournament. From the semifinals come the finals, and the two top idols of two idol schools compete against each other to see who the true best idol is. Dresses Unlike the Polaris Champion Cup, the Princess Cup has special dresses made for the participants, with three dresses per participant, one for every day of the competition (excluding the opening and closing ceremony. This is mandatory, as if for any reason a participant is not wearing their special dresses, they will not be allowed to participate. It is a good idea for headmasters/headmistresses of the participating schools to reserve a top designer to design your idols Princess Cup Dress as soon as possible, as the dresses are said to take a whole year to design. The dresses are all very elegant and princess-like, hence the name Princess Cup. Events There is one mini-event per day, as well as the opening and closing events, taking place on the first and fifth day of the competition respectively: * '''The opening ceremony: Introduction interview of the idols, footage of the last finale cup from their school/the moment they became their school's top idol. The first half of the solo lives start. * The Drama Competition: The second half of the solo lives. A few weeks before the competition, the idols all got together to shoot a one-episode drama. The idols get selected for the semifinals based on how good their acting is. * The Fashion Show Competition: All together- the semi-finalists have a fashion show to a song written specifically for the competition. Whichever two idols have the most accuracy, grace, and shows off the style of the dress most, get chosen as the finalists and move on to the next day * The Live Competition: The two finalists have a live to another song written for the competition. Both idols must perform three/four special appeals, depending on what their maximum is, and they also must bring out their aura as well as the dress' aura, or they will forfeit the competition and the person who met the qualifications will automatically be declared the winner. * '''The closing ceremony: '''The idols' ranking in the competition is announced, and the winner of the competition is declared. Rewards Winning the Princess Cup has many rewards: * A private brand. * A special premium rare coord from the winner's brand of choice. * Access to Top Designer conferences. * Many schools will also reserve a private dorm just for the winner. Known Participants * Starlight Academy: Ichigo Hoshimiya * Dream Academy: Seira Otoshiro * Polaris Academy: Madeline Sycamore Category:Competitions Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:User: SingMeloetta